Monitoring the distribution of media content, such as by monitoring television broadcasts, radio broadcasts, streamed multimedia content, etc., to identify media content being provided to viewers, listeners, users, etc., can provide valuable information to advertisers, content providers, and the like. In some scenarios, content distributors may distribute the same media content in different program telecasts occurring at different times (e.g., such as during different program telecasts occurring on different days and/or at different times of the day). Additionally, consumers of media content may observe (e.g., view and/or listen to) media content that was originally distributed linearly (e.g., at particular times for observing at those times) using time-shifting devices and/or services, which can result in nonlinear relationships between content distribution times and content observation times. In such scenarios, being able to identify the particular program telecast in which identified media content was distributed can provide further monitoring granularity and, thus, have further value to advertisers, content providers, and the like.